


Make Me Wet

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Animal Play, Bladder Control, Crying, M/M, Owner/Pet, Ownership, Pet Owner Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Puppy Play, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have nothing to say.edit: hhhhh i just realised that i already published a little longer version of this on here wow i'm stupid hhhhhh so yea if u wanna see the full version it's "feel like i'm a cat, i'm your dog"
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Make Me Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> edit: hhhhh i just realised that i already published a little longer version of this on here wow i'm stupid hhhhhh so yea if u wanna see the full version it's "feel like i'm a cat, i'm your dog"

Chanyeol was desperate. Not desperate in general, actually, he was easily satisfied with the smallest things but of course his boyfriend knew that, so he had to find other ways to see his boy suffer a bit. And right now, he was craving one thing: the toilet. Kris had kept the bathroom locked the whole day, only opening the door when he himself had to go, then locking it afterwards. Even if it wasn't locked, he knew Chanyeol wouldn't go without his permission because Chanyeol was a good boy and knew how to behave.

Now he was basically rolling on the floor, from his back to the side and on his back again, his legs pressed together, trying to keep everything in while stressed whines left his mouth. Kris knelt down next to him and stroked his head, which made Chanyeol whine even more. Kris was there. Right here. He could open the door and let him pee. But he didn't.

»You're doing so well, pup. Can you keep it for ten more minutes?« Chanyeol pressed his face in the man's crotch and shook his head, trying to hide the tears that were running down his cheeks now. Maybe if he cried enough, his bladder wouldn't feel so full anymore? No, that was stupid. Kris pet his boyfriend's head again and smiled. A proud, lovely smile.

»Puppy, are you okay? Can you look at me?« Chanyeol turned on his back again and looked at his owner with wet eyes, then stared at the bathroom door. He gasped when Kris put his left hand on the boy's tummy, letting it run slow circles on the soft skin while Chanyeol felt like he was either gonna explode soon or just pee right here in his pants. Kris' hand just felt so good on his skin. So warm and safe, he didn't want to associate that feeling with the pressure he felt on his bladder.

»You've been a good boy lately. Can you let go for me? I'm not going to be mad.« He kept going over his tummy in circles, putting some pressure on it once in a while. Chanyeol pressed his eyes shut and whined. He just wanted to pee in the toilet like a good boy. He was a puppy, a baby, sure, but he was trained and housebroken, he shouldn't pee himself. But the thought of finally letting go, finally getting rid of that pain and pressure sounded so good.

»We can take a bath afterwards, pup. Don't worry. You're such a good boy. Can you do what I say, even though it's against what you learned?« The boy whined again when his owner pressed on his tummy a bit and nodded before he buried his face in Kris' crotch again. Letting go was harder than he thought but the belly rubs helped and he started crying silently when he felt his crotch area getting warm and wet. To his own surprise the tears weren't from feeling embarrassed, maybe a tiny bit, but from the relief he felt. He sighed and kept his head on his owner's crotch, turned to the left, not moving except for his chest that tried to slow down from the heavy breathing when he cried out of pain.

»It's okay. I'm super proud of you, puppy. You're doing great. I love you so much, my good little pup.« The boy smiled at that but kept his eyes closed. His bladder finally felt empty and he ignored the warm, wet feeling on his thighs completely. Instead he felt kind of high, everything was foggy and he needed a while to process Kris' words. Chanyeol lifted his head and Kris got up to help him get out of his wet pants and boxer shorts, then told him to follow him to the bathroom.

»Was that okay, pup?« Kris asked as soon as they were sitting in the tub, Chanyeol's back leaning against his boyfriend's chest. He shrugged, then nodded and washed his crotch and thighs.

»I... it was okay, sir. But I prefer being a good pup for you.« Kris smiled at that and kissed his pet's neck.

»I know you do, don't worry. We don't have to do it again.«


End file.
